


An Unforeseen Outcome

by MyOxIsBroken



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, no y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOxIsBroken/pseuds/MyOxIsBroken
Summary: You've been employed by Pepper Potts for a year when you are exposed to an alien virus that nearly kills you. Stuck on Asgard for months in order to receive treatments to restore you back to full health, you're wondering how you're going to fill the time when an intimidating new patient joins you.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 24
Kudos: 153





	An Unforeseen Outcome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Sad_Hatter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sad_Hatter/gifts).

> I wrote this for The_Sad_Hatter's 4,000 Follower Challenge on Tumblr (4,000 Followers - amazing!). My initial idea was really fluffy, and then the characters took it another way into some light emotional hurt/comfort with some fluff here and there, growing fluffier by the end.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

You’d been stuck on Asgard for two months, there was no end in sight for when you might return to Earth, and you were crabby as hell. You couldn’t clearly recall the events that led you here, but snippets that you had overheard in your delirium and the questions you had asked afterward had filled in the blanks to a certain degree.

Your job as Pepper Potts’ assistant for the year prior to your illness had been exciting and fulfilling, despite the dire warnings of friends and family that you were putting yourself in danger by moving to New York City in the aftermath of the Battle of New York. You had brushed them off and had been proven correct until your exposure to an alien virus they believed had been intended for Tony had nearly killed you.

Only quick thinking and Thor’s proximity and ability to get you to the Asgardian healers had saved you and prevented the virus from becoming a pandemic on your planet. As it was, the healers had been hard-pressed to stay ahead of the damage that was trying to shut down your body’s systems, but they had succeeded and the long recovery process had started. You had not been contagious for weeks, but the healers decided to leave you where you were until you could be moved to private quarters of your own, once you were stronger. 

You would need daily treatments for quite some time still in order to help your body recover enough to return to your own planet and life. There was talk of the months ahead. MONTHS.

You were so frustrated in the first few weeks, when you could only be out of bed for short periods of time and were not allowed out of the isolation ward at all. If you hadn’t been so exhausted and sleeping for the majority of the day, you probably would have gone out of your mind with boredom.

Now you were awake for much of the day and were able to take short walks in the corridors near the infirmary, even occasionally into the nearest gardens. The healers always cautioned you not to overdo it and stay outdoors for too long. You rolled your eyes but knew that they were right and that just made you even more irritated. It was to your benefit to listen to them so that you could be moved to your own private quarters and have more freedom while you endured the rest of your treatment schedule, but that didn’t mean that you were happy about it.

Two weeks ago, you had discovered a room that seemed to be a small library near the infirmary. You could see out of the windows there to the gardens beyond and you longed to explore them at length, but the healers still did not want you to spend much time outside just yet. “Soon,” they would answer whenever you asked. At least you could enjoy the view from here.

There were many books in the library that looked interesting, judging by the illustrations, but very few were in English. Still, you enjoyed paging through them and seeing pictures of Asgard and other realms - their history, wildlife, architecture, plant life, and more. The illustrations in the historical volumes told a vivid story of their own, and the illustrations in the other books were gorgeous and detailed, holding your attention and helping to pass the time.

You were in the library one afternoon when a series of noises and rumblings rocked the palace. You ran back to the infirmary to learn that Asgard was under attack. Asgardians were largely a warrior people, and some of the healers left to take up arms against the aggressors. Others remained to ensure that their patients were safe. You stood around uselessly for a minute before approaching one of the healers.

“Is there something I can do?”

One of them handed a device to you and pointed out a blue button on the handle. “Go along that row and check on the patients. Aim this part at them and then press the blue button. If an alert shows up, notify me or one of the other healers. Otherwise, move on to the next one.”

You were glad that you could make yourself useful and quickly went down the row, notifying the healers of the two patients whose scans indicated that they might be in distress. When that was done, you listened as the noises and rumblings began to subside. Whatever it was seemed to be over, at least for now.

*

Later that day, one of the healers explained what had happened.

“The Dark Elves have long been a scourge to the other realms of the Nine Worlds. Their leader, Malekith, came here in search of a powerful weapon, the Aether. It was inside the body of Jane Foster. They did not succeed in taking her, but it was at the expense of Queen Frigga’s life.”

Your heart plunged into your stomach at her words. Queen Frigga had been to visit you several times and had been so warm and comforting, and you had always felt better after spending time with her. You could not imagine the grief that her family and the kingdom must be experiencing.

The next night, you were woken up by a flurry of activity and hushed voices at the other end of the isolation ward. You recognized Thor’s voice among them and strained to hear what was happening. One of the healers spoke.

“Your Highness, there are patients who will be quite anxious at having him near them. It will be detrimental to their health.”

“Look at him! He is in no fit state to be a threat to anyone.”

“I am sorry, Your Highness. I am aware of that, but it will still be far too disruptive to place him anywhere near the other patients.”

“What about the isolation ward?” asked Thor.

“We still have a patient there. Your friend from Earth. We cannot put him there. I am sure that she would be just as fearful as the others.”

You stood up and quietly made your way over to where Thor and the others were gathered around some type of gurney, curious and a little disquieted about what patient was causing such a stir. You peered through the gaps between the group, none of whom had noticed you yet. You drew in your breath on a hushed gasp, and a shiver of apprehension went through you. The God of Mischief himself was laid out, so colorless that you would have thought him already dead if you had not known better.

A part of you wanted to panic and insist that they put Loki anywhere else but here. But Thor’s responses showed his grave concern for his brother. He obviously needed immediate attention - even your novice eyes could see that. You weren’t sure where they could take him if he wasn’t in here with you. The healers could likely go to him somewhere else, but you didn’t know what equipment they would need to move or how long it would take to get things set up for his treatment.

You were also sure that Thor would not put you into danger, even if it was to save his brother. And it did not appear that Loki could even lift a finger, much less behave in any way that would be a threat to you.

You cleared your throat, gaining their attention.

“If someone needs medical care, he should get it, no matter who he is. And I’m confident that I will be safe if you put him in here with me. It doesn’t sound as if he’s even capable of endangering anyone right now.”

“Thank you,” said Thor, his voice thick with emotion.

You nodded at him and went back to your bed, leaving them to get Loki settled.

You listened as people bustled around Loki, evaluating him and beginning the treatments that they determined he would need. You could not hear what they were saying, but the tone of their voices did not give you much hope for Loki’s recovery. A deep sadness filled you at the thought. 

You knew that Loki had led the attack on New York City, but there was something about him that caused you to feel compassion for him. You only knew the part of his story that Thor and the other Avengers had told about the Battle of New York, but his actions did not seem to match what you now knew about his history on Asgard prior to his appearance on Earth. You wondered what had driven him to do it.

In addition to that, Thor had just lost his mother and Odin, his wife. Were they now about to be in mourning for their brother and son, also?

*

Loki had made it through the night and the activity around his bed seemed to have subsided for now. You could hear the sound of the machines working in the absence of people. You glanced down towards his end of the infirmary where his bed was still enclosed by the curtains.

It was early in the morning and the next shift of healers had not yet begun. The healers from the night shift were making rounds in the main patient ward. You sat up quietly, your feet feeling around for your slippers, sliding into them. Then you walked down to the curtained area. Your heart was thumping rapidly as you reached your hand to where the curtains came together and pulled them aside just enough to slip through them.

Loki was hooked up to a number of monitors of various sorts. Some looked similar to ones you had seen in hospital dramas on TV. Others were completely foreign to you. You looked at the prince, lying so still in his bed. You had seen news footage of him from the attack before but had never seen him in person. He had already been apprehended and transported to Asgard well before you began to work at Avengers Tower. You remembered that he had looked pasty and ill in the footage, but it was nothing compared to the ashen tone of his skin last night and this morning.

He truly was just a heartbeat away from death, if appearances were anything to go by. You walked closer to the bed and stared down at him. “Beautiful,” you breathed out as you looked at him, then glanced around you as if someone might have heard you. Your gaze returned to Loki.

Even so pale and still, he truly _was_ beautiful. His cheekbones were prominent and his jawline was sharp. Dark eyebrows sat above his closed eyes, and you wondered what they would look like when open. He had long, thick lashes that would be the envy of many women, but he did not look feminine in any way. You did not know what his body looked like underneath his hospital garments, but you were willing to bet it would look like it was sculpted by one of the Greek masters.

It was all too easy to believe he was a god. You watched him for a minute and saw no signs of life or movement, other than the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed in with the help of the machines that were sustaining him. Your fingers reached out unconsciously before you realized what you were doing and pulled them back. You turned and went back through the curtains, pulling them shut behind you.

You repeated this ritual early in the morning for the next several days. Something kept drawing you irresistibly into Loki’s space. You never stayed for long. You did not want to get caught standing by Loki’s bedside and get in trouble. Or worse, face awkward questions you weren’t sure how to answer.

On the fourth day that Loki had been in the isolation ward, you made your way to his bedside as usual. You watched him again, looking for signs of life. You had noticed that some color had been returning to his skin. The muscles of his face appeared to be less strained. You hoped that meant that whatever pain he was feeling was decreasing. You ought not to linger.

You began to turn away when a hand grabbed your wrist. You gasped and whirled back around to see Loki watching you, his blue-green eyes slightly narrowed.

“Why are you here, mortal? You have been by my bedside every morning since I was brought to the infirmary. Why?”

There was tension in his voice and his eyes. Your mind raced. How did he even know you had been there? You had thought him completely unaware of what was happening around him.

“I’m sorry!” you cried softly, trying to pull your arm out of the vise grip he was somehow able to manage. “I was curious! I wanted to see what you looked like up close.”

Much of the tension left him, replaced by a scowl. “Why?” he asked again.

“I don’t know. I guess I wanted to see if you looked like someone who could do evil.”

The ghost of a smirk showed up on Loki’s face. “And?”

“You don’t look evil to me.”

“And do you have much experience identifying evildoers?” he asked, the smirk growing.

“I saw my fair share at the Avengers Tower in the year I’ve worked there. There’s something in their eyes. Now that yours are open, I can see that you don’t have it. I don’t think you’re evil.”

“Despite what I did on your planet?” he asked, the smirk slipping.

“What you did there was terrible. But I think there is more to the story than what appears on the surface.”

Loki looked strangely vulnerable for just a moment. Then a practiced look of indifference replaced it as he released your arm. “You may go.”

His dismissal felt abrupt and stung a little for some reason, but he had closed his eyes and turned his head away from you. You left the curtained space and went back to your own bed.

*

Loki began to regain his strength and health at a rapid pace, much faster than you had done. Although you were glad to know that he would recover, you resented the speed with which he was doing so. It was really unfair.

Soon he was up and about for long periods out of the infirmary, returning for monitoring at night and for periodic treatments. He would nod at you when he returned to the infirmary, but had not talked to you since the previous week when he had caught you in stalker mode. You were happy to be ignored by him since he seemed to be fine with keeping your secret.

You were building up your own strength and stamina, but it was still at far too slow a rate for your taste. Stupid fast-healing beautiful god.

One day you were in the small library when there was movement at the doorway. You glanced up to see Loki standing there.

“I beg your pardon. I did not know anyone was here,” he said, turning to leave.

“Wait. You don’t have to go. I can leave if you’d like to be alone.”

“I do not mind you staying, if you do not mind me being here as well,” he said.

“No, it’s fine. There’s plenty of room for us both,” you answered, wondering what possessed you to invite him to share this room with its cozy and intimate feel.

He chose a volume and sat in a chair on the opposite side of the small room. You had to make concerted efforts not to keep taking peeks at him. He left after half an hour, and you let out a breath that you weren’t aware you had been holding.

You began to spend more and more time in the library as your recovery progressed, and it was uncanny how frequently Loki would show up when you were there. You would nod to each other, then go back to your own books. After a week, you were quite accustomed to his presence and even found it comforting. It was nice to feel like there was a sort-of friendly face on Asgard again, in the absence of Frigga. You had no doubt that there were other welcoming people there, too, but they were busy with their own lives and you had been too isolated to go out and meet any of them yet.

One afternoon, Loki broke the silence between you to ask how you liked the book you had chosen on Asgardian history. You blinked at him and looked around you as if to see who he was talking to, then realized the ridiculousness of the action.

“Oh. Well, the illustrations are beautiful, but I wish that I could read it. I haven’t learned enough of the language yet to be able to do it with any competency whatsoever.”

He was quiet again for a few minutes. He seemed to be considering something.

“Would you like me to read it to you?” he offered.

“You would do that? I would love to know what it says.”

He held out his hand and you walked over to hand him the book. His fingers brushed against yours when he took it and you felt a little shiver up your spine at the innocent touch.

You quickly put some space between you and sat back down in the chair you had been occupying as Loki began to read.

His voice was like a balm to your weary soul. Your body was healing, but there was only so much Asgardian healers could do for your battered emotions and mental health. You had been put through the wringer over the last several months, and the trauma of nearly dying, then the intense loneliness of being isolated and so far from home, had left you feeling broken and used up.

You closed your eyes and listened to the stories Loki was reading. But even more than that, you let his voice wash over you, seeping into the corners of your mind and spreading throughout your body, filling in where it seemed like there were jagged pieces and leaving behind a feeling of restoration, somehow.

Loki read story after story, never displaying impatience. You were beginning to feel guilty for monopolizing so much of his time when he looked up from the book to catch your eye.

“You are likely in need of a rest now. I should not have read to you for so long,” he said as he approached, standing above you with a look of concern.

“No, I liked it! It was interesting, and...you made me feel better. I feel like all I've been doing is resting, and I’m completely sick of it.” You reached your hand out and touched the sleeve of his tunic. “Thank you.”

He glanced down at your hand on his arm as if startled before looking back at you with wide eyes. You pulled your hand away, unsure of why that had taken him by surprise.

“I’m sorry. Did I breach royal etiquette or something?” you asked in confusion.

“No, you did not. You did nothing wrong. It is just…,” he said, tapering off and not finishing his sentence. “You are tired. May I escort you back to the infirmary?” he asked.

He crooked an arm and you took it after standing up, feeling rather like a genteel lady from one of the Regency romances you liked to read on Earth. He walked you back to the ward, his arm feeling warm and strong under your hand. He did not speak, nor did you, and you were lost to your thoughts for the short walk and after he bid you goodbye at the door.

He did not seem offended by the fact that you had touched him and invited more of it when he extended his arm to you. A heartbreaking thought occurred to you. Had it been that long since he had been touched by someone, or at least in any way that was gentle or kind? 

You had asked the healers questions about Loki over the last few weeks. You knew that he had been held captive in the prisons below, kept in a solitary cell with no one allowed in, before Thor broke him out to defeat Malekith. The two brothers had fought side-by-side once more, and it was this battle that had caused Loki’s grievous wounds. He had almost died. Thor thought that he had, and when he brought his brother’s body back to Asgard, he was shocked when one of the healers had found a faint trace of life still within him.

He had been touched by healers as part of his recovery, but he was unconscious for much of that. Surely he must have felt some of it if he was aware enough to know that you were visiting his bedside. But the healers were clinical in their touches. 

Many Asgardians were still afraid of Loki, despite the heroism of his actions on Svartalfheim. Tales of his bravery had even reached you in the infirmary. It might be a long time before some of them would trust him, if ever. His life probably had a great lack of kindness and affection, especially now that his mother was gone. The thought left you incredibly sad.

*

Loki had been back in his own quarters for a few weeks and now only came for the occasional treatment. You wondered if his quarters were nearby and if that’s why he still came to the library near here. There must be a massive library somewhere in the castle. You were sure the holdings here weren’t the sum total of reading material for the royal family. 

Either way, he still regularly came to the room when you were there and would frequently read to you. He had asked your favorite subjects and would often choose those books, or he would pick ones that he thought you would enjoy. He also told you stories from his own life, and of misadventures with Thor, and travels to other realms. You found yourself really looking forward to those times spent together.

One day, you tried an experiment.

“Will you sit on the couch with me while you read? I’d like to be able to see the illustrations, and if you read the page and show them to me, I’m going to feel like a little kid at story hour.”

“Of course, _solskinn_,” he said, moving there with panther-like grace and sitting.

“Sool-what?” you asked.

“Only a nickname,” he answered as you settled next to him. He avoided answering the question and instead quickly started to read.

You leaned against his arm and peered over his shoulder to look at the pages as he read. He glanced at you for a moment but his reading did not falter. Then he returned his gaze to the book, and you could see a small smile just forming at the edges of his mouth when you risked a quick look at him.

After that, the two of you always shared a couch while he read to you. Sometimes you leaned against him like you had the first time, and sometimes you threaded your arm through his. Soon he came to expect your closeness and stopped looking surprised by it.

He somehow was able to start obtaining books in English for you, saying that he wanted you to have something to read if he wasn’t there to translate for you. One day, you told him how much you missed hamburgers and French fries. The next day, you were surprised to find exactly that on the lunch tray that the healers brought for you. It wasn't the only time that a dish from Earth was presented to you shortly after you'd said something to Loki about it. 

On the day that you were told you were being moved to your own quarters, you were tempted to do an exuberantly giddy happy dance, but you feared that the healers might think the delirium was setting in again and would make you stay. You resisted until you were alone and then let loose in a very subdued version, not wanting to risk any kind of setback.

You were able to start taking short walks in the gardens outside the palace as time went on, and Loki frequently accompanied you on those, too. You marveled at all of the exotic blooms that you had never seen before. 

Before you went to bed one night, you found gorgeous blooms in a vase on the table next to your bed. You recognized it as a flower you had exclaimed over in the garden earlier that day, and you were touched by Loki’s thoughtfulness, for no one else would have known and put it there for you to enjoy. The next morning, you noticed there was also a bush with the same blossoms on it in a pot on your large balcony, where Loki knew you liked to eat your breakfast. You would have gone looking for him to thank him, but you weren’t sure where he would be this morning. Often he was in the throne room these days, having earned his way back into a position as a trusted part of the royal council.

Loki came by that afternoon and took you for another walk in the gardens, this time taking a different path. As you strolled along the path, you found the opportunity to broach the subject.

“Thank you for the flowers in my room, and for the plant on my balcony. It really brightened up my evening and my morning to see them both,” you said, watching as he flushed a little.

“It was nothing,” he said, then began to point at one of the nearby plants.

“No, don’t do that. Don’t discount it like it’s nothing. It was very thoughtful and sweet, and you cheered me up. _Thank you._”

Loki slowly smiled at you. “You’re welcome, _solskinn_,” he said quietly.

“What does that mean?” you asked again, as you had the dozen or so other times he had called you that.

Loki always just gave you a mischievous grin and changed the subject, and he did the same now.

“Would you like to see my mother’s private garden?”

You were too startled that he was bringing up Frigga to continue questioning him about the nickname. You were moved that he would offer to take you there. You were sure that it held a lot of sentimental value for him and that it might even feel sacred to him in some ways.

“I would love to see it,” you answered softly, and were rewarded with a sweet smile.

He led you through an arched, gated opening into the most beautifully laid out garden you had ever seen. Everywhere you looked, there was something of interest - vibrantly blooming flowers or plants with leaves that had interesting colors and shapes, waterfalls and brooks, little stone structures, pathways inlaid with pretty stones that wound throughout the whole thing. It was surrounded by hedges that enclosed it into a private sanctuary, and you had the distinct feeling that very few people outside of the immediate family had ever been in here.

“This is amazing, Loki!” you exclaimed as you set out on the pathway with him so that you could see everything up close. He was quite obviously pleased by your response, answering your questions and telling you stories about time he spent here with Frigga. That led to him sharing more memories about his mother with you.

You felt incredibly privileged that he would let down his guard with you to talk about his mother. It put a lump in your throat that he would share something this special with you.

“I met her, you know. She visited me a few times in the infirmary. She was lovely, and so kind,” you told him.

He smiled wistfully. “That sounds like something Mother would do.”

“I’m sure you miss her terribly. I was so sorry to hear about what happened.”

You saw the tears forming in his eyes, but he didn’t seem ready to talk more about her.

“Hey, what’s that plant over there? You haven’t told me its scientific name yet.”

Loki gave you an appreciative smile and grasped the lifeline you had thrown him, walking closer to the plant in question with you as he answered.

*

On one of your garden walks with Loki, you told him how much you missed your mother’s garden. You didn’t have the space in NYC for your own garden, but you had always loved the comforting familiarity of the one at your childhood home - the roses, tulips, jasmine, gerbera daisies, zinnias, and snapdragons, all cultivated at the hand of your mother and, later on, you alongside her. You described it vividly to Loki.

“May I see it, _solskinn_?” he asked.

“How?” you asked, your brow furrowed in confusion.

“If you trust me to put my hand upon your head, I can see that memory. I will not go looking at other memories, I promise you.”

“Of course. I trust you,” you answered without hesitation, watching as Loki blinked in surprise at your unreserved response.

He reached his hand out slowly as if expecting you to change your mind. When his palm touched your forehead, it was as if you were walking in the garden. You were winding along the paths of your backyard, looking at all the beautiful plantings, seeing the birds rolling around in the birdbath and flitting around the feeders, hearing the breezes blowing through the trees around the edges of the yard and rifling their leaves. You saw the gazebo that was set back in one corner. It was almost as good as being there again.

When he pulled his hand away, you were back in the Asgardian garden with Loki.

“I thank you for sharing your home with me. You and your mother have a deft hand at gardening,” he said.

“Thanks,” you answered. “I don’t have a natural green thumb, but I’ve worked hard at it and my mother has taught me a lot.”

“I wish that I could bring her here for a visit,” he said.

“So do I,” you said, then you were both quiet for a time, lost to your thoughts as Loki walked you back to your quarters.

*

You were walking in the hallway on the way to the library one morning soon after when you heard two palace attendants speaking. Their language was still unfamiliar to you, but you did hear one word that you recognized - _solskinn_.

“Excuse me! I’m so sorry to bother you. I don’t even know if you speak English. _Do_ you speak English?” you asked.

“Of course, my lady,” one of them said as both smiled at you. “How may I be of service?”

“You said a word a minute ago, _solskinn_. Sorry, I wasn’t meaning to eavesdrop. But I’ve been trying to figure out what it means.”

“_Solskinn_ means ‘sunshine,’ my lady,” said the woman who had already spoken to you. “Is there anything else you require?”

“No, that was it. Thank you so much,” you said, biting your lip on a grin as you turned away from them. So Loki had been calling you sunshine. What did that mean, exactly?

You had been aware of your growing feelings towards him, beyond the physical attraction that had been there from the start. There was so much depth to him, as well as a strong character. He was quick-witted and seemed to enjoy making you laugh. He was thoughtful and had been so generous with his time. You sensed a deep undercurrent of hurt within him, but you hadn’t been able to penetrate enough layers to get him to open up to you about it yet. But he had shared those stories of Frigga, and you were sure that he did not entrust many people with those.

Could it be that Loki had been developing feelings for you, too?

*

The next day, Loki stopped by your quarters to invite you for your customary walk in the gardens. You weren’t paying attention to where you were walking until he led you to a pathway you didn’t remember seeing before.

“Where are we going?” you asked.

“It is a surprise, _solskinn_,” he answered with a soft smile that lit up his beautiful face.

You smiled back, knowing his secret and feeling a little smug about it. The smugness left you as soon as Loki opened a quaint wooden door into another private garden area.

It was your mother’s backyard. Loki had taken everything he’d seen in your memories of it and had recreated it here for you. There were your favorite flowers - yellow and red tulips, roses in shades of pink, gerbera daisies, all the ones that you described to him and that he had seen in your mind. 

The same trees that were around the perimeter of her backyard were here, providing shady spots and places for the chirping birds to rest. You saw the same birdbath and bird feeders that your mother had, and the gazebo in the corner.

You realized that your hands were covering your mouth and that you had been standing that way for a full minute, saying nothing. You finally turned to Loki to see him watching you with a look of concern, uncertain if he had upset you or pleased you.

“I cannot believe you did this for me. This is amazing!” you said, your voice a bit unsteady.

“It’s noth-”

“Don’t you dare say it’s nothing! Especially after I just told you it’s amazing,” you scolded, bringing a sheepish grin to Loki’s face. “You recreated my mother’s yard for me to make me feel better and bring a little bit of home to me. This is an incredible gift, and I don’t know how I could possibly thank you. In fact, you’re always doing such thoughtful things for me, and I feel like I don’t have a way to return the favor.”

“You extended friendship to me when that was in short supply.” He gave a short laugh. “And not many are lining up even now. You showed me warmth and care. That is worth far more than any trinkets I can obtain or tricks I can do for you, or gardens I can create.”

You searched his face, wondering if you had the chutzpah to take a chance. Before you could put more thought into it, you placed your hand on Loki’s cheek, leaned up on your toes, and pressed a soft kiss to his mouth.

“Thank you,” you said softly.

Loki looked dumbfounded, and for three interminable seconds, you thought you had horribly misread the situation. Just as you were turning to flee to a corner, or maybe out of the garden completely, Loki’s arm wrapped around your waist and pulled you back to face him as his other hand came up to cup you behind the head.

He dipped his head and returned your kiss, at first gently brushing your mouth with his, then slotting his mouth over yours and giving you the best kiss you’d ever had in your life. Your knees were literally weak when he was done.

“You are welcome, _solskinn_,” he replied.

“That means ‘sunshine,’” you said dreamily.

He laughed. “Yes, it does. You have brought light back into my life," he said as he lowered his mouth to yours once more.

As you wrapped your arms around his neck, you wondered if Tony had ever thought about having an Avengers branch office on Asgard. You were sure you could get Pepper in your corner. You would be getting in touch with her as soon your brain was able to function again. For now, conscious thought was fleeing as you opened your mouth to Loki’s gently probing tongue. Suddenly more time on Asgard seemed like the best idea in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Caffiend for beta-reading and input!


End file.
